1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to parking racks and more particularly, to a foldable parking rack for a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Patent No. I369309B1 disclosed a foldable parking rack for a bicycle, which includes a base, an abutment device and a plurality of supporting feet. An accommodating portion is formed between two ends of the base for accommodating a wheel of the bicycle parked on the base. An end of the abutment device, namely first end, is rotatably connected with an end of the base. Another end of the abutment device, namely second end, is rotatably connected with an end of an abutting member. The abutment device is rotatable relative to the base between an abutting position and a folded position. When the abutment device is located at the abutting position, the wheel of the bicycle can be stopped against the abutting member. When the abutment device is located at the folded position, it is folded on the base. The supporting feet are rotatably connected with the base and rotatable between a first position and a second position. When the supporting feet are located at the first position, they are spread out of the base. When the supporting feet are located at the second position, they are folded in the base.
In the aforesaid foldable parking rack for the bicycle, the abutment device is rotatably connected with the base and can be folded on the base by being rotated relative to the base; only one end of the abutting member is rotatably connected with the second end of the abutment device, but the other end of the abutting member is suspended. Therefore, when the wheel of the bicycle is stopped against the abutting member, the weight of the wheel may cause the abutting member to descend to the suspended end. Such arrangement disables the abutting member from bearing the weight of the wheel evenly, so the foldable parking rack for the bicycle still needs improvement.
Taiwan Patent No. M401598 disclosed a bicycle parking rack including a base, and a front positioning frame and a rear positioning frame installed on two sides of the base respectively. The front positioning frame has two straight rods, the bottom ends of which are rotatably connected with the base. A first accommodating zone is formed between the two straight rods. An abutting wheel is rotatably connected with the top ends of the two straight rods and located therebetween. The rear positioning frame has a second accommodating zone. The first and second accommodating zones are adapted for a wheel of a bicycle to be disposed therein and therebetween, and the abutting wheel is adapted for the wheel to be stopped there against, so that the bicycle can be parked on the bicycle parking rack.
The aforesaid bicycle parking rack has the front and rear positioning frames, and the front positioning frame has the two straight rods for the abutting wheel to be rotatably connected therebetween. Although the bicycle parking rack is adapted for the wheel of the bicycle to be stopped thereon, the bicycle parking rack is uneasy in manufacture and assembly because of having many components combined complicatedly, so the bicycle parking rack still needs improvement.